1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording apparatus and an optical information recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art in the present technical field, there is JP-2010-3358-A. In this bulletin, it is described that “in an optical information recording/recovering apparatus which records information by using holography, a problem can be solved by an optical information recording apparatus and method including a signal generation unit configured to generate two-dimensional data by a two-dimensional encoding method, in which a lower limit of the number of successive on/off pixels in an array of pixels in one direction in a two-dimensional spatial light modulator is K (K≧2, K: natural number), and a pickup configured to record the two-dimensional data generated by the signal generation unit into a hologram disc”.